Ran Kuroki
is a new first year student who appeared at the start of Gentaro Kisaragi's third year. While at first hostile towards Gentaro and older students, she eventually becomes an unofficial member of the Kamen Rider Club in her 1st year along with Haru, and later became an official member at the start of the next term. Ran has also been revealed to become the , the final Horoscopes (evolved from the Zodiarts) needed for the "Day of Awakening". Personality Ran was at first hostile towards Gentaro and any older students due to a bad experience in middle school. Ran also feels a need to protect her friend Haru Kusao since he was always bullied in middle school. This need is so great, she felt like she was the only one who could convince him to give up the switch, refusing any help from the Kamen Rider Club, and getting in Fourze's way for a Limit Break. Unfortunately, this only fueled Haru's desire for the switch's power and broke their friendship. Seeing the Kamen Rider Club help find Haru's friendship bracelet despite her protests, Ran starts to believe in her seniors and becomes Gentaro's friend. This became more evident when she was forced to become the Pisces Zodiarts, refusing to align herself with the other Horoscopes, believing in her bond with the Kamen Rider Club. Abilities Ran is versed in swimming and aikido, using her skills to effortlessly throw Gentaro around, even as Fourze. As the Pisces Zodiarts, she has the ability to convert her body into water and swim through solid surfaces as if it was water. In conjunction with her powers and aikido, Ran was the first person to be able to fight the Leo Zodiart on equal grounds, who had even the Kamen Riders in their strongest forms on the ropes. This could have been because the Zodiarts may have held back his strength, however. History In middle school, Ran had a bad experience with senior students which started her distrust for older students. On Gentaro's first day in his third year, he attempted to befriend Ran and Haru, only for Ran to violently refuse. When Haru was given a Zodiarts Switch and became the Musca Zodiarts, Ran tried to save Haru, while getting in the way of the Kamen Rider Club's fight with it. However, Haru revealed that he took the Switch because he always felt weak, especially when Ran always protected him. As his form further evolved, Haru threw away the friendship bracelet Ran gave him into a river. Ran tried to find to it, refusing Gentaro's help, not even telling him what was lost. Even then, Gentaro had the Kamen Rider Club go look for the bracelet. She was shocked when they found it and decided to trust her new seniors. Ran was able to snap Haru out of his madness by apologizing for making him feel weak and useless through her protection, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to destroy the Musca Zodiarts without any further psychological problems to deal with later. Afterwards, she and Haru both ask to join the Kamen Rider Club, and they are made provisional members until Haru is fully recovered. Though Hayami attempted to keep her from becoming the Pisces Zodiarts, Ran is forced into transforming regardless when the Leo Zodiarts brutalizes the principal, as she sees no other way to get out of the situation and save the principal. Unlike most other Zodiarts Switches, her Horoscopes Switch is colored blue, to reflect her need to use the Horoscopes' power for a good deed. Though now one of the Horoscopes, Ran still considers herself a part of the Kamen Rider Club and resolves to use her newfound powers to fight Gamou and Tatsugami. However, things went south from there on, thanks to Ran's predictable nature. Tatsugami captured Haru, who was recovering from a case of appendicitis, and forced her to appear in record time to the same area where she first met him as Leo. However, this turned out to be a ploy thought up by Libra, and it ended up with Ran defeated right as the Kamen Riders arrive, with her now-red Horoscopes Switch collected from her by Libra, who presents it to an arriving Sagittarius. Statistics *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 199 kg Behind the scenes Portrayal Ran Kuroki is portrayed by . Etymology When Ran's name is translated into English in the Eastern format, the meanings are and ; the first letters of these, "U" and "O", when combined, becomes one of the words that makes up the Japanese term for , the symbolic representation of Pisces. Notes *A recurring running gag between Ran and Gentarou is Ran back-throws Gentarou whenether he touches her sholder. *Ran is the second commanding monster of her season that has the ability to turn her body into water, with Erin Suda being the first. *Pisces in the series was a proficient hand to hand combatant. In the movie however, the user instead used a double ended, trident-like weapon. *Because she is not allied with Sagittarius, Ran is the only Horoscopes to not get a robe. *She is the third female member of the Kamen Rider Club to be handed a Zodiarts Switch, but only the second one to obtain a Zodiarts and Horoscopes Form as Tomoko Nozama never used the switch given to her. The other one was Yuki Jojima who was forced to press one by Leo and Libra to create the Gemini Zodiarts. **Including Haru Kusao/Musca Zodiarts (which was a male member), she would actually be the 4th member to be given a switch, and the 3rd to use that switch. *The Pisces Zodiarts evolving from an Andromeda Zodiarts could be a little reference to the manga and anime , where is the one who had defeated . *Another Pisces Zodiarts appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Category:Fish Monsters Category:AGHS Students Category:Female Monsters Category:Heroines